


Let Yourself Loose

by musicalkeiyuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Drunkenness, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkeiyuu/pseuds/musicalkeiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was certain none of this would have happen if Kame declined his offer, but all it took was just a glass of wine for him to realize it was indeed a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Loose

 

Jin’s jaw almost dropped off with surprise but the shock expression soon replaced with a grin of utter glee and interest- he hardly seen Kazuya this free and loose under normal circumstances. The usually styled hair sprawled around his flushed face with dark eyes, dilated.

 

“You are a little plastered now, I believe.” He smirked while setting his eyes on Kazuya’s heaving chest with a slight difficulty to properly breathe against the tight restraints of the tube top gown, contrasting with the broader chest. His fair skin glowed against the black fabric Jin had purposely bought for him and he insisted the other to wear, that was after the man was fully wasted an hour ago.

 

As he wouldn't be getting the privilege to see him like that in sober.

 

“….aand hot.” Kazuya whined on his own heated body. Jin slumped himself on the bed next to the tipsy younger man. His hand reaching out to run his fingers over Kazuya’s semi-covered chest, brushing on the pointy spots, pinching the readily erect nubs. The insolent touches created a breathy moan as Kazuya pulled him rough to crash their lips together. It was a bruising kiss and demanding.

 

It didn't last longer as Jin watched Kazuya with enticement as the man sat his tipsy self to help with more wine from the bottle standing on the table next to the bed. Jin was almost forgotten the low tolerance of alcohol the other had. The way Kazuya was now swirling the glass dangerously reckless and fanning himself on repeat should be an advantage to him, one that he must take and use.

 

But it was almost like he was the one being taken advantage of, in complete entranced and taken aback with the sight of the man sipping on the red liquid, his throat wavered with graceful and effortless seduction.

 

"I don't think you should drink any further." Without much persuasion he tried to snatch the glass away from the swaying hand. "Don't wanna..." Kazuya whined weakly and putting up a little fight against him, much to his dismay the wine agitated and spilled all over Kazuya's chest. Jin's eyes followed the trails of the remaining liquid that lost somewhere inside the black dress, with noticeable much need and want.

 

Feeling dizzy Kazuya slumped himself onto the bed while his mouth blabbering gibberish, complaining to be denied of yet another drink for the night. "Hey, your dress is wet, you need to take it off." But Kazuya just shook his head furiously, pouting with half-opened eyes. "You are really a child when drunk." He was sighing but admitting to his own self that tending to a heavily drunken Kazuya was such a rare amusement he could find.

 

Halfway on undressing the man Jin was pulled downwards with sudden move and their lips met with another fierce and passionate kiss, with Kazuya leading and exploring his caverns with that sleek tongue of his. There's a battle for dominance in the sloppy kiss that got messier every seconds when Jin finally picking up his pace, still the younger broke first later, panting with flushed cheeks. 

 

"You look kinda hot right now." Breathlessly Kazuya said, darting out his tongue to lick on his wet lips.

 

"I should be the one saying that to you." Replying, Jin rubbed on the exposed nipples as a respond to the soft caresses Kazuya gave him on his nape.

 

To him this was very impeccably wrong in every possible way but Kazuya was the one at fault here in his defense, when his thinning patience was at stake here, while the other innocently luring him into the invincible trap one he couldn't escape.

 

That he wouldn't mind that much when Kazuya dared to bucked up his hips to the man hovering above him, so their groins grinding and getting hard quite quickly. "I don't care, i want you so much..." Jin was gladly complying with the nasty hands roaming over his backside, stopping at the back of his head and pushing his face closer to the man underneath, teeth clanking against each other in the middle of lusty kisses.

 

With oppressive desire he left the swollen lips to descent to the neck, a light moan was produced to the nibbling action he planted in which Kazuya had to arch his neck further as a sign of approval of whatever the older was doing to him. It was feverish the wet kisses and bites Jin gave on the tender skin of his neck, visible red marks starting to appear.

 

The continuous hip thrusting upwards drove him severely insane, Jin thought he could burst right here right there any seconds to watch the tent forming under the black skirt and that view was something he couldn't be describing with words. "Please..." Kazuya was practically begging under realization, with croaked voice of his. He was urging the older to go faster south giving encouragement with a strong push on the head.

 

Jin didn't intend to tease the man but he couldn't resist to take a stop straightening his body to look better on the disheveled Kazuya, heavily breathing with erratic panting. Such a divine sight he must imprinted inside his memory forever. The top that was already hanging shabbily on his waist making a perfect picture.

 

"Don't blame me if you're regretting this tomorrow." 

 

Flapping the fabric upwards, the revelation of there was absolute nothing he wore beneath the short skirt, making a slight jump in his pants that was too awfully tight at the moment. Kazuya was parting his legs with no hesitancy for all of his composed self was long gone the moment the alcohol being offered to him.

 

A harsh tugs on the cock and then Jin brought his eyes to check on Kazuya's reaction, that his face was contorted with blissful expression, his strong grip making the knuckles turning white grabbing on the sheets with all his might when Jin began to stroke him with increasing speed. He watched how the muscles on Kazuya's abdomen flexing beautifully, and almost instantly he was drawn to lick along the stomach that was exposed from hidden under the crumpled dress.

 

He was rewarded with whimpers and moans the moment he dipped his tongue into the elongated navel and sucking hard on it, leaving the man with a jerking and jolting movement on top of the bed, at the same time keeping up with stroking the man's swollen length.

 

Kazuya had a fist full with his hair, yanking and pushing rigidly his face close to his crotch, impatient with all the teasing."Stop playing around already..." He said, whining though the rest of the words dissolved into a breathy moan, got swallowed somewhere under his throat because Jin's hot mouth providing the ultimate service on his hard cock finally, sucking and twirling his tongue all around him.

 

The leisure swirled and sucked quickly changed into full deep-throat that Kazuya was able to feel his head hitting something inside Jin's mouth, cheeks hollowing to give more friction. Jin was holding the twisting hips down as preventing himself from choking himself with the vicious way the other was arching under his ministration.

 

"Faster..." Kazuya was in despair out of pleasure, hopelessly protesting of the pausing in action on his peculiar region.

 

JIn scrutinized the twitching hole caught under the attention of his gaze, the cock slipped out past his lips instead when he decided to play just around the entrance, circling his thumb along the rim, ignoring the whimpers from the man intentionally but in complete awareness of his own aching manhood trapped in the restrain of his brief and pants.

 

"Damn it, Jinnn..." The dizziness only grew with every caress and poke Kazuya was sure he was going to pass out any seconds as he desperately wished that he could bring his trembling body and shoved the man into the mattress but all he could feel was the room spinning inside his mind and and his hands glued to the sheets.

 

Sensing Kazuya was struggling with need, Jin thought enough with a little teasing, and when Jin slipped just the tip of his forefinger into Kazuya's body, his muscles froze, hips jerking against Jin's arm that was keeping him in place.

 

Kazuya was a sublime picture of incoherent mess and Jin made him even more tattered when his finger slipped further to stab the wrinkly hole, thrusting his finger languidly which later joined with another one. The tentative brush inside his inner walls made Kazuya's hips twitch into Jin's palm, and so the throbbing hard cock. Kazuya's noises were making his cock pulsating and his balls ache inside the jeans.

 

With a few twisting and fingers crooked inside him, Kazuya trashed his head side to side, since jin was obviously hitting something deep within him over and over again. Jin couldn't help but look over to the man indulged in his own debauched, spreading the legs even wider, the sheet were already crumpled badly under him, the pre cum was enormous now.

 

It was somehow dirty and erotic, to witness how Kazuya was falling apart because of him, when his fingers were deep inside his body, thrusting while the other hand was putting on a lazy stroke, to the slippery sticky cock that might be exploding any seconds from now- and how he was dying to be inside so terribly.

 

"I'm...i'm close..."

 

"Don't hold yourself back." Encouraging, JIn thrust his digits even generously, and proceeded to lower his body and enveloping the cock back into his mouth, giving it the finale suction.

 

The moment the climax washed over him, Kazuya cried out with unreserved guttural moans, spurting massively thick and warm semen into Jin's mouth, that the man was more than willing to swallow all until to the last drop. Kazuya seriously never planned to hold any self-control to begin with.

 

With his head tipping to the side, somewhat hiding from Jin's flaming gaze, Kazuya moved his glassy orbs, looking up at him. The depth of the stare was like a voiceless sign of gratitude, of whatever Kazuya was feeling at the moment. With some effort the man lifted his hands and brought Jin's dumbstruck face to lean down and they merged their lips into a much simpler kiss.

 

They broke apart not long after, catching up some air. Cupping those warm cheeks, he watched Kazuya's eyes fluttered open. Those brown eyes glowed and burned like the warmest of flames as they stared up at him with such affection and longing.

 

It made him reluctantly detached himself from the other, before whispering "Let go, or i might be going all the way with you..."

 

Kazuya let out the weakest smile. His sleepy, lazy eyes took in the sign of arousal that JIn still had in his dark eyes but it was too much, the dizziness and the exhaustion, that falling asleep seemed to be the better option for him. His eyes slowly shutting closed, the same time his hand dropped to his side from Jin's shoulder.

 

Jin was rooted to his position, sitting between Kazuya's bare naked thighs, listening to the man's snores, pretty quickly actually. He was caught between staring to the peacefully sleeping guy, sprawled freely before him, or just fucked the man senselessly in his slumber.

 

Because his erection was hurting, and so tight inside his underwear really, and then Kazuya was adding more pressure to him which caused him to gasp aloud when Kazuya unconsciously resting his foot over his crotch, when he was rolling onto his side, the black gown was still stuck around his waist. It was kinda cruel and funny at all the wrong places.

 

How could he complaint about Kazuya doing whatever he pleased when he dressed like this, awkwardly gorgeous and tempting. As long as he looked at him with those eyes like he was the most precious thing in the world.

 

But for now, cleaning the man and a very cold shower was the best choice, and a bottle of champagne accompanying him was much needed afterwards it seemed. And perhaps waking up with freshly brewed coffee, if luck fall to his side and Kazuya couldn't remember the details the next morning.

 


End file.
